bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
EAT Nanotech
Manufactured by Equitem Applied Technologies, this nanotech is patented and being contracted to the Military of Shady Dunes. Design EAT researchers have come up with a cheap way to make graphene and roll it into carbon nanotubes . These carbon nanotubes are the basis of all EAT's nanotech. For even better results, the carbon nanotube can be spun into EAT's patented Nanofibers. EAT Nanosuit The nanosuit is the most expensive and most famous use of EAT's nanotech. It has three modes: Strength, Armor, and Cloak. Strength Strength mode uses Nanofibers to act as artificial muscles so the user gains super human strength. When an electrical current is run through the fiber, they contract rapidly, up to 200 times stronger than human muscle. Armor During armor mode, the nanofibers tighten the outerweave to behave like a dilatant non-Newtonian fluid and absorb massive amounts of energy at the expense of suit energy (The dilatant section is in the Summary table.) Cloak Cloak mode exposes quantum dot nano crystals on the outer weave that drain suit energy to analyze and refract light on a molecular scale to render the suit, and thus the pilot, almost completely invisible. Energy The interesting thing about EAT's nanosuit is its energy source. The suit has built in multiple energy receptors that take energy straight out of the enviorment it is in. Solar, thermal, chemical, etc. With these unique receptors, the nanosuit will almost always have a source of energy. The only problem is that the receptors can't be active while other modes are, so the suit also stores energy for later use. Computer Aid Each nanosuit has an AI to keep track of the functions of the nanofibers and give tactical information to the pilot. This AI can also hack wireless computers if they are within range and the encryption isn't too difficult. The visor has a built in HUD and has a visor function that spots, analyzes, and informs the pilot of almost everything in the enviorment and gives tactical information for the target. Nanites Controlled by the AI as well, these nanites analyze and give information on the status of the suit, biological tissue, and other helpful technologies. They repair the suit and help it adapt to changing biological conditions, such as tissue assimulation and virus immunization. In rare cases, the nanites will even replace damaged tissues and organs of the pilot to keep him alive in extreme conditions. Other features *Nanofilter: Nanites are used to filter and stop almost all airboure pathogens before they can get to the pilot. *Oxygen Tank: A small oxygen tank is built in for breathing underwater. It replenishes each time the suit enters a breathable enviorment. *Homeostasis: The suit can keep the user alive at suboptimal external conditions, even at -200 Farenheight. Other Nanotech NanoGlass This bulletproof, yes bulletproof, glass was devolped with the Nanotech program to protect government officials during speeches, but is now being used in most government and military buildings,along with military vehicles. It works by absorbing and spreading out the energy of the impact across the entire glass pane, much like the armor mode of the nanosuit. It requires a small generator to power the glass, though. NanoArmor Now being installed on almost all military vehicles, this armor absorbs the impact of all small arms fire and most fragmentation explosions. It absorbs shots for a time, but the built in generator has to be small and thus not that effective against sustained fire. Current test rate it can take up to one APDS shot or two HEAT shots before shutting down. Small arms do not damage it at all. Category:Military